


"Is that mine?"

by DarkSilverWings



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, I've never posted art on ao3 before idk how this works, M/M, flannel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSilverWings/pseuds/DarkSilverWings
Summary: "Possibly, darling.""...suits you."





	"Is that mine?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirling/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this >< I wasn't sure about colours so I did a christmas-type thing?  
> Anyway yeah comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
